Lily's nightmare come true!
by booboobubbles
Summary: Lily is looking forward to her last year with out the troublemakers of Hogwarts Potter, Black, Lupin, and last and lest, Pettigrew. Will Lily be able to get through the school with Potter, Black and Lupin as her teachers? Read and find out..........No Fla
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Finally," Lily thought, as she climbed onto the the Hogwarts express. She had been looking forward to this all Summer, one because this was Lily's last year, and two, because James Potter and Sirius Black were not going to be at school.

"No more being asked out every second, no more telling Potter and Black to stop attacking students" Lily said to herself waving good bye to her parents, and made her way to a seat, dragging her suitcase.

Lily Evans was a perfect student at Hogwarts. She had emerald eyes that sparkled in the sun, and auborn hair that matched her eyes perfectly. She was know at Hogwarts for two things. One for getting perfect grades and being a goody goody two shoes, and two by being Sirius Black's and James Potter's swore enemies. She was hated by many girls because James Potter faniced her above all the other girls, and girls that didn't hate her, told her every second to go out with him and how cute he was. Except one Girl. Kay Hearthe was Lily Evan's best friend.

Kay Hearte was known for being a tom boy. She was pretty, but tried not to show it. She always put her blondish, brownish hair in a messy bun on top of her head. No one had ever seen her in a skirt or dress. But what finshed Kay off was her eyes. They were green when she was playful and turned blue when she was being competitive, and a beautiful violet when she was mad or sad. She was hated by most girls, because Sirius Balck faniced her, not that that stopped him from flirted with other girls. Kay was on the quitich team. She had played as Beater along with Sirius Black. Kay and Sirius tried every time they were at practice to prove each other was better than the other. Another thing Kay was known for was she agreed to go out With Remus Lupin (much to Sirius's distruse), one of Potter's and Black's pals. But after Remus Graduated, he broke up with Kay. Kay's heart was shattered into a million pieces and never spoke to Remus after that.That was why Remus was not consitered a friend to Lily any more.

Lily wondered off in thought about how wonderful it would be without Potter and Black around, She walked into a compartment and sat down not seeing who was in it. She was brought out of her reverie by snigering. That laugh sounded very famliar. Her head snapped up to look at her nightmare come true.

Sitting there on the other seat across from Lily was James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black laughing at her!


	2. Flashbacks and new Professors

Chapter 2

Lily blinked several times to make sure she was seeing correctly. There was no mistaking the sheepish grin Potter had on, Black's neat stack of black hair, Remus's playful eyes.

Lily stared at them for a moment, unbelief sweeping what she was seeing. She finally fould herself and screamed, and ran out of the room. She ran into her best friend, Kay.

"What wrong Lily?" Kay said looking worried.

Lily thought over what she had just saw. Maybe it was her imagination, maybe she fell asleep and she had a dream.

"I just saw Potter, Black, and Lupin, in a compartment. But I think I fell asleep or imagined it. I mean they gradutated last year, they can't be here again, Can they?" Lily said in one breath.

"I don't think so," Said Kay. "Lets hurry and find a empty compartment, before there taken up." and The two friends made there way to a compartment. There they talked about their Summer. Lily complained about her sister, who hated her for being a witch and 12 times a day reminded her that she hated Lily by calling her a "freak''. Kay told her about how her 6 sibling wouldn't leave her alone and kept bugging her about being a witch and asked her to perform a spell that would turn the house pink.

"I'm so glad that It's time to go back to school! This year is going to be the best year we've ever had, now that Potter and Black and Lupin are gone!" Lily said joyfully.

"Well I wouldn't say that it is going to be any eaisier. We have NEWTS this year," Kay said and moaned at the thought of all the homework and studying they would have to do.

"I started my studying over the Summer!" Lily said and met the groans that came from Kay.

"You study too much," Kay groaned.

"No I don't! It's that you need to study more!" Lily argued.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes," Said a voice, braking the fight that hadn't begun yet.

"We need to change into our robes and fast!" Lily said and started looking for her robes in her trunk.

The carrigages rocked back and forth as Kay and Lily rode up to the castle. Lily was so excited to start her last and final year. The carrigages came to a final stop and Lily and Kay stepped out and walked up to Lily second home for the last time. They walked with everyone into the Great Hall, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

The double doors opened and in walked a line of scared looking first years. Lily remebered her sorting was just as scary to her.

Flashback

I got my first glance at Hogwarts as soon as it came into sight. It was the most magical place I had ever seen. Kay had the same react as I was having besides me. To think I was going to spend the next 7 years at this place brought tears of happiness to my eyes. 7 years away from Petunia. But then again, that also meant 7 years away from her Mum and Dad.

"Wow! Isn't it..." Kay started to say. She was cut off by some boys behide us, who were riding really close to us. They were laughing at something. I didn't hear all of it, but it sounded something like: "Look at those... in front...looking at the... bump into...hahahahahahaha," One of them with untidy brown hair said. The others nodded eagerly. and stuck their hand into the water and pettaled with their hands.

"That would be one of the things that will make us regret we came here, my sister said there is a few in her grade that like to bully others," Kay said.

"Just ignore them," Lily said and turned back to the castle, it's lights glowing like fireflies. The boys behind them were getting louding and louder, she thought. Or closer and closer. She turned her head just in time for...

BOOM!

end flashback

"Lily? Lily?" Kay's voice lead her back to the present.

"Oh sorry, what did I miss?" Lily said to Kay.

"The sorting, there wasn't as many first years as last year, but nevermind, let's eat!" Kay said and turned to the food that was infront of them. But, before Kay could touch the food, a boom echoed through the hall and made everyone look towards the doors that lead to out of the Great hall. The doors opened and in came 3 people, 3 boys, 3 men. Kay and Lily gasped.

"Hey, Sorry we're late Professor. We had to walk up, cause the carrigages left without us," Said a loud familar voice.

"It's quite alright!" Professor Dumbledore said, "May I introduce the new tranfigurations, charms, and Defense Againest The Dark Arts teachers, Professor Potter, Professor Lupin and Professor Black. Our current teachers for these subjects were called away to fight in the war againest Lord Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore said, ignoring the shudders at the name "Lord Voldemort".

"No. No. No it can't be! This can't be!" Said Lily over and over again. James Potter, Remus Lupinand Sirius Blackcame up between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Right where Lily and Kay were seating. Many students looking as they came by, Many girls sighing. As they walked passed Lily and Kay, Lily glared at them and Kay determinedly starred at the ground. It seemed an eternity before James, Sirius and Remus took their seats up at the staff table next to one another, and the hall began to fill with chatter.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be!" Lily said over and over again. Kay just looked at the ground and said nothing. Lily knew why she was acting this way. Remus and Kay had gone out through the last two years he was at school. When he graduated from Hogwarts, He had broken up with her. It had riped her heart out. Then worse, he had never contacted her after that. Remus used to be one of Lily's best friends, but she hated him ever since he had broken up with Kay.

After about 30 minutes of looking at the floor, Kay looked up to Remus. Remus was starring at her. As Kay made contact with Remus's eyes, She burst into tears she had been holding and ran from the hall. Lily turned to look at Remus who was now starring at Lily in shock. Lily glared at him, Before running after Kay.

Remus stood up to follow Kay and Lily, but Sirius (who had watched the whole thing stopped him.

"She'll heal. Just leave her alone," Sirius muttered. Remus relutantly sat down and glanced to the empty spot where Kay used to sit and the regret rushed into his heart.


	3. Tears and Detention

Chapter 3  
"Kay?" Lily said lightly. They were in the girls' restroom with Kay crying  
her eyes out behind a locked stall. Lily tried to open the door, but didn't  
succeed.  
"It'll be ok. Come on, open the door," Lily said in a comforting whisper.  
Slowly, but surely the door creaked open to reveal Kay. Her eyes were pink  
and puffy; her cheeks were wet with tears.  
"Oh Kay, I'm so sorry! It would have been a lot better if he had never come  
back at all. I'm so sorry!" Lily said hoping to comfort her best friend.  
"I'll...have ... to...face him...every day," Kay said in between gasps  
for breath. "He is teaching...Charms. My worst subject!...Oh... what  
am I going to do?" Kay asked Lily looking into her emerald eyes, Lily  
looking back into her violet ones.  
"I can tutor you," Lily said reassuringly and then continued," Oh and don't  
worry that much. I think Potter is teaching transfiguration and that is my  
worst subject," Lily babbled, spiting when she said Potter, trying to make  
Kay feel better. A tear escaped Kay's violet eye.  
"I'm sorry. I'm being such a baby over something so stupid," Kay said  
turning around and getting some tissue and then starting to dab at her damp  
cheeks.  
"No you're not being a baby! He had no right to do that to you! He is just  
an insufferable git!" Lily said anger rising up in her. She looked over at  
Kay and put her arm around her.  
"Why don't you go to the common room?" Lily said standing up.  
"Where are ...you going?" Kay said still gasping from crying.  
"To give Remus a piece of my mind! He can't do this to you!" Lily said and  
stood up bravely to go and talk to Remus.  
"Wait! Don't! He can take points from Gryffindor!  
"Think I care? This is about your happiness! I'll earn the points back!"  
Lily said indignantly.  
"And they will take them back again!" Kay said calmly.  
"I don't care! I'm still going to find them!" Lily almost yelled and stomped  
off to do so. Kay sighed but did nothing to stop this act.  
"When Lily's mad. Lily was mad and there was no stopping her," Kay thought.  
She then looked at herself in the mirror and slowly dragged herself to the  
common room.

Lily stomped out of the bathroom, looking for the three people she wished  
were dead at that very moment.  
"They can't do this to Kay. I won't let them ruin her last year! I won't let  
them ruin my last year! They are all intolerable gits. Why do they always  
have to make my life miserable?" Lily muttered under her breath.  
"Where should I go first to look for the jerks!" Lily thought.  
"Looking for something Lily?" Said the familiar voice of James Potter. Lily  
slowly turned around and found her herself looking at him in the flesh. None  
other than the James Potter.  
"Wh...ho...wha...," Lily was at a loss for words.  
"Yes?" James said questionably, a smile playing on his lips.  
"...Why do you have to make my life miserable Potter?" She asked  
coldly.  
"Why Lily, I do nothing of the sort! And also Lily, It is now Professor  
Potter," James said with his sheepish grin that Lily hated.  
"Where is Lupin?" Lily said in an uncomfortable, angry whisper.  
"Why Lily, I know no one by that name! Perhaps you mean Professor Lupin?"  
James said, clearly trying to make Lily mad.  
"Just where is he?" Lily said more sharply, glaring at James. In return  
James gave her an "I enjoy tormenting you" look.  
"Why, may I ask?" James said in a false business like voice.  
"No you can't ask. Just please tell me where he is Potter," Lily said  
glaring as hard as she could.  
"I told you Lily, It is Professor Potter. And I can't tell you where  
Professor Lupin is until you tell me what you need him for," James said and  
fighting the urge to laugh as he saw Lily's face go red with rage.  
"Fine, Professor Potter. I need to know where Professor Lupin is because I  
need to talk to him," Lily said in a forceful calm voice.  
"What for?" James said enjoying making Lily mad. After all, she can't jinx  
me anymore! I'm a Professor! Ha! He thought.  
"Nothing of you business," Lily snapped.  
Man, is she beautiful when she is mad, He thought. "Dear Lily, I think it  
is. For I am a Professor, and you are a pupil, so your business is my  
business," James said smirking.  
"You know what? Never mind. I'll find him on my own. Stupid prat," She said  
and started off in the opposite direction.  
"That would be detention tomorrow night, Lily," James said and forced down  
the urge to laugh again, as she came to stop and looked back at him.  
"What?" Lily said in disbelief.  
"Detention tomorrow in my office at 6:00,"James said and Lily gave him a  
look as though he were crazy.  
"But... My homework and studying!" Lily said fighting the urge to cry.  
"Well, you should have thought of that before calling me a stupid prat  
Lily," James said, forcing himself to keep a straight face.  
"But...," Lily tried to say but was cut off.  
"No buts. Tomorrow, my office, 6:00, be there." James said and walked right  
past her.

"Oh man, Padfoot, You should have seen her face when I told her she had  
detention. she looked like she was on her death bed!It was priceless. This is going to be a fun year," James said as  
soon as he got to the teacher's lounge, He had burst out laughing as soon as  
he entered the lounge; much to the surprise of Remus and Sirius.  
"What are you going to make her do?" asked Sirius after laughing along with  
James.  
"Don't know. Maybe lines saying: I will never insult James Potter or James  
Potter is the best teacher. You know something along that," James said  
making Sirius laugh again.  
"Are you still trying to make her go out with you?" Remus asked.  
"Heck ya," James said as though it was common news.  
"Well, Prongs. If you trying to make a girl like you, you should try, I  
don't know. BE NICE TO THEM!" Remus shouted at the end.  
"I was just having a little fun Moony. So... What is going on between  
you and Kay?" asked James uncertain if Remus was touchy there or not.  
"Um...according to the way she acted towards me tonight, I think she  
hates me," Remus said plainly.  
"Oh ya Moony! Lily was looking for you. She wouldn't tell me what it was she  
wanted to say to you though," James said as though it happened every day.  
"What did you tell her?" Moony said sharply.  
"I told her that if she wanted to talk to you, she would have to tell me  
what she wanted to talk to you about," James said in the same monotonous  
tone.  
"James! It could have been private!" Remus said with a bit perturbed.  
"Are you going out with her? Oh tell me your not!" James pleaded.  
"Heck no. She hates me for breaking up with Kay. But you know it could have  
been a message from Kay to me." Remus said a little bit annoyed with James.  
"Why did you break up with Kay in the first place?" Sirius asked.  
"Well...I didn't think we were meant to be!" Remus said with doubt.  
"Remus, you are a really bad liar. No one lies to the Sirius Black. What was  
it?" Sirius said strictly.  
"Well...I...She, Can we change the subject?" Remus asked  
quickly.  
"N...," Sirius was cut off by James.  
" ya.So what do you think I should do with Lily in Detention?" James  
asked and saw the relief in his friends face.  
"Hhhhmmmmm..." Sirius's eyes lit up.  
"Oh no, that look brings nothing good!" Remus groaned.  
(A/N) I know this chapter is kinda short but I'll try to make them longer  
next time. Like it? Don't like it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review and tell  
me! Please! ( sorry about the way it was typed! it was the computer! points to the computer


	4. More tears and skipping class

Lily threw her hair into a ponytail. _I thought I only had to see him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but I had to see him in between days for detention! Oh, I hate James Potter!_

The day went by fast, much to Lily's dislike.

The one class that went by slower was Charms, when she was worried about Kay. They were practicing raising desks today, each of them would walk up and try to levitate up the desk in front of Remus's desk. Lily did it perfectly as usual, but she was more worried about what Kay would do.

Kay, looking at the ground, walked up to the desk. She tripped over her feet as she walked up, but managed to stay upright. She refused to looked at Remus. Trying to concentrate, she said the charm, twisting her wand the wrong way, and said the words the wrong way. The desk rattled, before breaking in half. The class all laughed.

Remus corrected her, telling her that it was swish and flick and the words were " Wingardium leviousa," not, "Wumgumia Lusiova"

Even with this correction she did it wrong. He stood upwalking over to her. She kept her eyes on the ground determinded not to look in his eyes. He repaired the desk, then touched her arm. She jumped, eyes filling up with tears. He didn't try to touch her arm again, but demonstrated the arm moment. She got the desk to move up two inches, before it fell down, breaking one of the legs off. She basically ran back to her desk, not wanting to try to do it again. She put her head in her hands, to keep people from seeing the tears that ran down her cheeks. The way he touched her arm, just like he used to before...

The next time remus spoke, his voice came out rocky, but he snapped out of it. He kept on flicking his eyes back to Kay, who kept her head in her hands until the bell rang, in which, she raced out of the class room. Before she left the classroom, she had looked at Remus's soft blue gray eyes. He had looking into her violet eyes that were red from crying. Lily, unable to decide whether she should talk to Remus or go after Kay, stood there unsure for a moment. She then decided her friend needed her if she was going to make it to the next class in time. She searched the bathrooms on the second and third floor, but found no Kay. Deciding that Kay had already made her way to the next class, she left. When she got to her next class (Potions) Kay wasn't there. The class went by really fast ( Malfoyput baking soda in her potion and it overflowed,and she got a0 for that class cause she was "seeking attention")and she made her way down to the little cabin, down to the edge of the wood where care of magical creaturesmagical creatures.

Still no sign of Kay. Kay had never skipped two classes in a row. She didn't even show up at lunch or dinner. Lily was really worried, maybe shegot sick or something. She wouldprobably just be in her bed, asleep. She sighed, knowing what shecouldn't go to sleep. Potter would make her do something that took alot of time, then she would have to do the transfiguration essay.She made her way up to the herroom to get ready to go to her first detention ever. She was in for a night of hell.

oh, cuss word, i'm getting naughty, i feel so happy, but i'm disappointed in this story, i have like 30 reviews on my other story and you guys are hurting my feelings! so, if you want a update, u better review ( for people like me you press the button down there) for all the loyal beautiful people that reviewed, have a cookie!

i don't own anything! except kay and other characters!

i love all of my reviewers! I'll update very soon if you review, you see the button? it's begging to be pressed...


	5. Detention with James Potter

Lily put on a fake smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. Detention. Lily Evans. Those should never be put in the same sentence. Lily Evans has Detention. Her record. Her perfect prideful record was marked, destoryed forever.

"Just nod and smile. Don't give him the satifaction of ruining my life forever. Don't let him see how much I want to kick him, how much I want to cause him pain. Mwahahaha...," Lily thought turning her fake smile into a real smile.

Why me? I just want to die!

Maybe she was taking it a little too hard.

She looked down at her watch, before rememebering that no muggle devices worked at Hogwarts. Stupid clock. Stupid Potter.

She headed down the Girl's stairs slowly. And walked slowly out of the common room.

Ugh...I hate my life. WellI dont hate my life...I just hate that potter's in it.

She had reached James's office. She seemed to just stare at it for a minute, before raising a hand to knock.

"You may come in," Jame's voice echoed from inside.

How did he knowI was out here? Crazy, insane, mental, stupid stupid stupid Pott-

"You may have a seat," James Pointed to one of the puffy armchairs.

Lily's POV

Look at him looking all high and mighty just because he's sitting behide a fricken stupid desk. Well look here Ppotter. Just because you're a Professor doesn't mean you can boss me around... Well actually, He kinda can, butI have my rights. Ohhh... He looks like he's going to say something to me.

"Lily, You know why you're here tonight?"

Well that's kindaa stupid question. I mean, If i didn't know whyI was hereI wouldn't be here would I? Or if Potter wasn't such a prat,I wouldn't be here either. Potter's had enough detentions to memorize McGonogal's speechs. Uh oh... is that what he's going to give me? Excuse me while I snore.

I nodded. Potter didn't deserve to hear my voice. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stu-

"No matter how many times you call me stupid , it doesn't change the fact that you're in Detention, Lily,"

Crap. He can read thoughts...What shouldI do what should I do? Play stupid yeah.

"I assure you Professor Potter, I have no clue what you are talking about," Go Lily. Way to sound heartless. Beat that Potter. Crap... have to montitor my thoughts...

"OhI think you do Lily, Anyway... Disrespect is just as bad as breaking any rules. Teachers work very hard to...," Great the disrespect speech. Ughhh...

"Anyway... For your detention today, you will be...,"

Please please not something awful...

"You will be writing lines for half of it and then well get to the rest later," James Smiled at me innocently. Don't you smile at me! your smile might make other girls like you but not me.

Now he's handing me parchment. Just kill me now.

"What are you having me write Porfessor Potter," Stupid, lousy git. Thinks he can get back at me for rejecting him all those years. Well excuse me ifI didn't want to snog with you then just thrown away like all the other girls. I mean the snogging part would be bad but... Wait a second didI just say thatI wouldn't mind snogging with James Potter?What is wrong with me?

Crap... I forgot that James could read minds... I mean Potter.

Now he's looking at me weird... Now he's... Smirking? Don't smirk at me! Ughhhh... My life is over...

"You will be writing, I will call James Potter Professor Potterfive hundred times. In twenty minutes, if you have not completed that,I will add an hour to every 5 minutes you take to how long your going to stay here," What! That's like one sentence every two seconds. How the hell am I going to do that?

"Professor Potter, That's like writing I will call James Potter Professor Potter in two seconds," I know that's back talk and He was going to get mad, but i can't write that fast!

"Actually it's 2.4 seconds, and you better get going, Time starts now," James is smierking at me again. I dont have time i dont have time. Too much pressure... I grab the feather from the ink and start scribbling, not caring that you could hardly see whatI was writing it was soo messy.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

My hand is starting to shake and that's only like 12. I'm going to have to amputate my hand. I Can feel Potter's eyes on me, but i dont have to time to look up and Glare at him.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

It's a good thing that James's parent's named him James instead of Constantine or Jerimayajojoja. I would really die then.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

Potter has too many T's in it. Why can't it be something like... Jay or Lon. No t's

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

MYYYY bloody wrist.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I will call James Potter Professor Potter.

I wonder if I try to like pretend to faint or somethingI can get out of this.

"You have 15 minutes left," Sweet merlin, this is impossible.That's a fourth of my time and i'm not even a fourth done. I'm going to be here all night.

James's POV

I think she got prettier over the Summer. She cut her hair... It looks hot. Not that it hasn't always looked how. I wish she would put it down. It looks so much prettier down. But she probably didn't come here in high fashion. She still looks beautiful.

I read the Hogwarts Manual for teachers, and It say that if your in a year of the student your teaching, you can go out with them, but you just can't... you know do it with them. Lily is a year younger than me. Perfect.

Sirius didn't like that rule very much, but that's Sirius. Remus... you know Remus. He loves Kay. I can see it in his eyes. He only broke up with her because he thought that she wouldn't like the fact that he's well... a werewolf. I can tell that Kay really loves him too. Remus is really smart, but he was really stupid to think that Kay would dump him if he told her the truth.

I know i'm being a little harsh on Lily with the lines thing and twenty minutes. But she looks soo cute when she's stressed out. It was tempting. Remus taught me how to read thoughts too. That is fun. Lily actually said that kissing me wouldn't repulse her. She actually said that She would enjoy it... Kinda. But it's a step! The only way I can read thoughts easy is being in a room with just that person. I have to consentrate really hard when other people are in the room.

She also called me James... in her thoughts. Hey! It's a step.

The next step is something she could never do. Talk to me. Yes I'm MAKING her have a conversation with me. Mwahahahahahaha. Maybe after that... My closet needs cleaning out...

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just because a Marauder graduates doesn't mean he stops being a marauder.

"10 Minutes," I said, Lily looked up briftly, glaring at me before continuing to scribble my name down. She was begining to bite her nails like she always did when she did an essay or notes. I noticed that her uniform, the tye was undone and it was buttoned down three buttons. I couldn't help but stare... Come on! I am a guy...

I think that should be against the dress code. Girls are always saying what dirty minds guys have. Well it doesn't help us if you undo three buttons on your shirt. It's not fair. I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore about that. It's Perverting the guys of Hogwarts... Not like there already not perverted. I rememeber whenI was in Hogwarts...or worse... Sirius...

End POV

"5 minutes," James Smirked. Lily looked up, noticing James was looking... you know.

Pervert, Lily Thought. It's nice to know thatI can still turn on a guy though. CRAP!

OK, I looked back on the other chapters and they sucked, so give me another hcnace, i'll try to get my chapters longer, is this one longer, please review and tell me what you think.

REVIEW!


	6. You still are everything to me

A girl sat next to the shining lake, smiling about a mystery that no one could figure out. Her pretty face was outlined with an inch of hair that lined up to a bun that spun her remaining hair in circles. A small portion of her sun flattered hair had escaped the tangle of a bun and was being curled around this girl's pink-painted finger. She looked so at peace with her surroundings, so calm, that even though her fellow students had an absoultly blank list for reasons she could be smiling, envied her. But this girl didn't even know, or cared for that matter about anyone around her. There was only one person who she would ever need again.

This beautifully happy girl released her captive piece of hair and went back to her drawing. For some odd reason she couldn't get his eyes just right. When she saw them with her own eyes, they were highly mysterious and, to her frustration, quite undocumentable. But, after the long hours of concentration and serious shading, she had gotten all of his other features just right. His curve of a nose, in between a button and a straight line, his wavy hair not quite shaggy, but close to it. His kissable lips pulled tight against his perfect teeth... when she let the drawing sink in, she could almost hear his laugh.

Pulling her drawing pencil out of her bag, not purse, she outlined his face, almost like a caress on the paper, then went back to trying to get his eyes right. Maybe just a little more shading... rounder on the top, more significant eyelashes interupting the curved line of his eyelid. Wait a mintue, that was perfect! Looking at the paper, her boyfriend stared back at her. Before she lost the touch she quickly completed his other eye. Perfect.

After eyeing her masterpiece for further flaws, and finding none, she snapped her sketch book closed and tucked it inside her pur- bag. She felt a certain air of confidence now, and recapturing her sunny hair, which screamed in protest, and continued to daydream.

Until the boy from her drawing started walking towards her, of course. When she saw him she abandoned her bag and rock seat, but she didn't regret it. She ran and on slight tiptoes, threw her arms around her boo. This scene, that had many envious stares, looked like it should be from the end of a war movie, where the alive man came home to his worried, but completely faithful girl, and not from the couryard at Hogwarts. But Hogwarts was a magical place.

As she pulled back from this embrace, her lips met his in a gentle and passionate, well rehearsed kiss. Her delicate hands ran through his sandy hair, while he melted into her, his hands on her hips. When this scene of sneaked PDA ended and they were separating, She whispered in his small ear " I missed you,".

With these words he smiled and replied with the typical response of "I missed you too." Hands entwined, they headed over to reclaim her seat and bag. Suddenly, as if waking up from a trace, he separated their hands, with an easy and equally awkward action. This caused his girlfriend to throw him a surprised and rather hurt look, before folding both her hands, canceling the invitation of future PDA.

As soon as they had reached their destation, He turned with a determined and painful look on his face.

"We can't do this...," He started.

The girl's throughly confused face turned to a look of realization. " Oh, of course not. The comment I made last night about wanting to get married as soon as I graduated was a goal I made a long time ago, I dont still have it and-," she babbled, turning a bright shade of red that her boyfriend thought was highly adorable.

_No,_ He thought. _I have to do this. Don't give in. It's for her own good._

"No, I meant this," He stated interupting her unprepared speech. This lead to an awkward tension, the girl looking up into his honey eyes, as if searching for the truth without words.

After a while of considering things to say, the girl decided with: "What?"

He flinched._ I have to hurt her._

He whinced at his words, before he said them. " I really wanted this relationship to work. I really liked you. But I dont...anymore. ,"

She took a few steps away from him, as if he had a contagious disease. Was he...breaking up with her?

"Liked? What?" She waited for his serious face to turn to mischief, and say something like " April fool!". But he didn't. Instead he said:

"I think we need to break up," Her eyes filled up with salt water, threating to overflow onto her once smiling cheeks.

She opened her month, but nothing came out. Two perfect tears fell onto porcelain cheeks. After she had regained her speech, she shakly said "Is this some kind of sick joke? cause if it is, haha, very funny."

"No, I promise it isn't, it's better for both of us"

"What are you talking about? Last night you said you loved me!" As she spoke, her voice got stronger. " You said forever. How can you do this to me?"

"Listen I-,"

"No. I won't. Why are you lying? You love me,"

He closed his eyes, imagining being any place else, and said, "Just stop. I just wanted you,"

Shock settled on her face as more tears fell. " So what was the plan? Play the part to get in my pants? That's all I was to you? Just another stupid chick who fell for your stupid act?"

"Yes."

The girl turned livid. "How can people like you live with themselves? So what? You pretend everything is okay, kiss me, tell me you missed me and then break up with me?"

The boy turned temporaily mute and pursed his lips together.

"Well I'll tell you something. You are just like every boy out there. Mindless trash playing a part just to get laid, stealing girl's virginity, and then killing them with the truth. I hate you!"

He opened his eyes, shocked at her words.

Her anger rage was over, her tearstained face held only one emotion now.

"You were my everything," With those last words, she grabbed her bag, took out her sketch book and ripped out the picture of him. Instead of ripping it apart like she felt like doing, she dropped it at his feet and ran away with all her might, tears falling all the way.

As soon as she was gone, He dropped to his knees, letting out the sob he had been holding in. Kay was gone. He grasped the picture she had drawn and held it close to him, letting the endless tears fall.

&&&&&&&

Remus woke up in his comfortable cot in his new room at Hogwarts, regret filling him. Remembering the way she looked at him at the end of class yesterday, brought back so many memories. She looked the same, her beautiful hair in it's bun, that one little curl at her ear. And her hurtfilled violet eyes.

He realized in the space of a year from the last time they had seen each other, neither of them was over the other. Maybe he had made a mistake. He was so sick of this regret feeling. He wanted to feel her around him again. He wanted to hear her sweet laugh again. He wanted her eyes to be green. He wanted her back.

And it wasn't going to ever go away.

&&&&&&&

Just a few rooms away Kay had cried herself to sleep, again. She was just starting to get over him, why did he have to come back? What was life playing at? briefly shee had wondered if this was some sick experiment on a teenage girl's heart, but she quickly dismissed that.

She more than remembered that day. She had looked into his eyes and seen hurt. for whatever reason, he had lied to her that day. And for a year now, she had tried to figure out what it had been. This year, she would find out.

A?NHey guys. Yeah it's been a long time, but I hope you're still there. I'll try to update more... okay? forgiven?

review.


	7. Remembering

At three o'clock in the morning, Lily floated into her dorm room. Her hands were numb and ink sploted, totally worthless. Buzzed and unclear thoughts filled her brain, leaving her with a pounding headache that seemed to throb her whole body. The bottom of her eyes were aching to be joined with her eyelashes and her feet seemed to sleepwalk as the drifted into her room filled with her sleeping roommates. She needed to shower, to do her homework, to worry about Kay, and to fume about Potter, but all of her being was on strike for sleep. All of her emotions that she would have felt, such as fury or hatred, were overwhelmed to exhastion. You could say that Lily Evans was tired.

Everytime Lily fell asleep, she would roll over on her stomach, push her hand under her pillow, and hold her baby blanket in the other. This was her sleep position and without it, sleep was not possible. But tonight, after sluggishly pulling her clothes off, fell onto her bed without pulling on the covers, looking for her baby blanket, or even landing on her pillow and was asleep before she hit the bed. Sleep felt so relaxing as it eased onto Lily. So relaxing that when her alarm tried to take sleep away from her, she pushed it away. It never once occured to any of Lily's roommates that she would need help getting up, so they left for breakfast. That left Lily enjoying her sleep as it ticked down to chasos.

At five minutes to nine, Lily woke up. At first she was very disoriented and confused. But when she came around, her heart beat stopped and her eyes got huge. She was forced into a panic attack, in which she jumped up, grabbed the first uniform she saw ( which turned out to be Abby's, a girl who was very short and very thin). She threw it on, rinsed with mouthwash, grabbed her bag and ran.

It just happened to be that her very first class today was Transfiguration. Which happened to be taught by James Potter. As you can guess, James Potter wasn't on her favorite people list right now. So when she ran into his class 10 minutes late, with her hair down, messy and untamed, and her uniform not so uniform, Guess what he did?

Lily looked down, horrified at what she was wearing. Her skirt was almost to her butt and her shirt, which she buttoned wrong, showed a good two to three inches of her flat pale stomach. She closed her eyes and pretended she was somewhere else. Anywhere else. She could feel the eyes burning into her, and she desperatly wished for fatter roommates.

The voice she loathed broke her wishes, " Miss Evans, detention, my office tonight. I think you know what time. Have a seat,".

Lily hated him. She hated every aspect of him, his stupid face, his cocky smile, and his sudden desire to ruin her life. She walked back and took a seat at the back of the class. Ususally, a seat like Lily's would have been unavaible, but all the girls were lining the front of the classroom, eager to hear his voice so they could hold on to every syllable.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, this class will be pretty fun for those of you that try and suceed. I'll make it as fun as possible, concluding that no essays will ever been written by those that are passing. Today, we will start with how to turn a button with four holes, into a button with two holes. I know, Hard huh? Everyone take out you want and practice this with me," James said, before taking out his wand and teaching.

Kay and Lily, being the only two girls not drooling over Potter, were in the back of the classroom. Kay looked sympathetically at Lily and mouthed "I'm sorry,". Lily waved it off and tried to imagine Potter's face combusting into hot, burning, painful flames.

"Lily," Kay whispered.

"Yeah?"

" Do you want my jacket?," Kay had survayed Lily's "situation" and finding it quite humorous at first, had to take pity on her. This was probably the sluttiest Kay had ever seen Lily dress. All the boys in the class were not so casually gawking at Lily.

Lily nodded enthusiasticly and held out her arms grabbing at air. "Gimme Gimme!!,"

"Lily! I had a feeling you were going to be a problem student. If you won't allow Kay to learn, I will have to separate you from the class," Lily turned bright red and as if she didn't already have enough eyes on her, the whole class looked again.

After James had turned his attention back to the class, Kay passed her jacket over to Lily and she eagerly put it on.

"...And when he told me that I did it wrong, just because a little of the third hole was left, I wanted to kill him. I might have if Askaban wasn't such a scary place," Lily rambled.

" Or when he told you that looking at him with an attitude was going to get you in trouble? Oh my gosh, I almost died." Kay said giggling madly. Lily, in turn pushed Kay into the wall.

" I honestly dont think I can survive another detention with him. He held me six hours after. how am I going to do my homework? Detention is supposed to teach you the rules, not bring your grades down," Lily complained. Kay was still giggling.

"And seriously, what did I ever do to the guy? What ever happened to peace and love?"

Kay laughed loudly and turned around, walking backwards. " Well that's an easy one. You didn't sleep with him. One crazy night with him could have prevented all of this. But no. In truth you brough this upon yourself," Kay smiled innocently at Lily. Lily was turning red with frustration. To anyone else, this would have been quite a scary thing, but Kay was used to it. She giggled againand turned back around, crashing into an unsuspecting teacher.

Remus crashed backwards, and Kay tumbled on top of him. For a minute, neither of them breathed, just looked at each other in shock. This position was so familar..._ that night when he told me he loved me._ The same memories came flooding back, the ones Kay had been trying to block. In the moment she touched Remus's face like she used to. It was the most beautifully haughting face. It would always be. Forever.

Kay came to reality and got up quickly. Turning bright red with embarasment at the imtimate jesture, she grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. Only after she turned the corner, did she let out the tears, that flooded her vision.

_It was too familar... we were too close. His face, His lips... his eyes. I still love him._

Good? bad? tell me and review. I'm back and i will b updating. happiness!! mayb... i still have some loyal readers out there... love you!!


End file.
